Grand Theft Auto: Hossan's Story
After arriving in Liberty City, Hossan Ramzy gets thrust into a life fighting against the Russian Mafia, Gangs, and Mobs, just to save his Uncle Sergei Ramzy. Characters * Hossan Ramzy: A man born in Egypt, he and Niko Bellic both worked on the Platypus. * Sergei Ramzy: Hossan's favorite uncle, he moved to Liberty City years ago, and got Hossan a part-time job selling handbags. Gets kidnapped by the Russian Mafia. * Dimitri Rascalov: A Russian that betrayed Niko, he works loyally with Hossan. * Poole (Cue Ball): A friend and worker of Sergei, he helps Hossan out in the city. * Butch Hargan: A prisoner of the Alderney Correctional Facility, he speaks in coded messages, which get explained by his brother and partner. ** Jacob Hargan: The twin brother of Natalia, he decodes the messages of his brother and known serial killer, Butch. * Eddie Gonzales: A member of The Lost, he is the leader of their Bohan Chapter. Rides a Hexer. * Natalia Hargan: A waitress at the Homebrew Cafe and Hossan's first girlfriend. They break up after she sees him with Martha, the main reason of him cheating was that she believed in abstinence. * Martha Marie Jameson: Hossan's second girlfriend, she helps get him jobs. She also works as a stripper at The Triangle Club in Bohan. * Pathos: A rapper who befriends Hossan and tries to become a famous rapper. * The Clone Doctor: A Professor who is trying to clone himself. He gets Hossan to steal chemicals and drugs in hopes of creating the perfect clone. * Mr. Wilson/The Fatman: A "large and in-charge" businessman who was formerly linked to the Mafia and gangs. Hires Hossan as a hitman, using employees, phones, and notes to contact him. * Karen: A government official that spied on Niko, she and Hossan are friends, and have a slight romantic interest in each other. * Chloe Parker: A supermodel/singer, she is engaged to a backup dancer, but cheats on him with Hossan, only staying with Ty-Di because of his dancing skills. Constantly attempts to make Hossan join her band. Missions Welcome to Liberty City Given by Uncle Sergei, at the Platypus Hossan and Niko get off of the Platypus and part ways. Hossan goes and meets his Uncle Sergei, whom he drives to their shared Safehouse in Schottler. Sergei sets up an appointment on another ship, called the Rumrunner, which will take Hossan to Vice City. Until then, Sergei sets Hossan up with a job. Random Character: Brian Found outside of Burger Shot Hossan, stopping for a bite to eat, meets Brian, whom insults and pays him before leaving. Purse-onal Problems Given by Sergei, at the Schottler Safehouse Sergei gets Hossan a quick job selling handbags until the Rumrunner comes. However, a group of Jamaican gangsters arrive and try to kill him, calling him a "Handbag-selling sissy". However, a fellow worker of Sergei, nicknamed Cue Ball, helps him out and, after giving Hossan a gun, leads him on a revenge mission. The Soldier Boy Given by Pathos, at the Condemned Burger Shot Hossan passes by a condemned Burger Shot and meets the young Pathos, whom tries to make the perfect rap. Hossan takes him to Rotterdam Hill for "inspiration", which turns out to be a gang meeting, which goes wrong and results in a car chase. After escaping the gang members, Hossan drops Pathos off at his house, with good wishes from the rapper. Sick of the Sea Given by Sergei, through the phone Sergei calls Hossan and tells him that the Rumrunner is at the Liberty City Docks. Hossan drives over and tells Sergei to "Take care of everyone" before getting on the boat. However, halfway through the trip, Russians take the boat over by killing all security guards and threatening the captain. Hossan takes the weapons from dead guards and uses them to kill the Russians and save the captain. The captain takes them to Vice City, but Hossan makes a decision to go back to Liberty City. Welcome Back to Liberty City Given by Sergei, through the phone Sergei calls Hossan and asks him about Vice City, and is shocked when he learns that Hossan is back. Hossan hears a door break and a Russian voice say, 'We've come to get you, Sergei Ramzy!". Sergei makes one last plea for help before the phone gets hung up. Hossan rushes to his old Safehouse, which he finds wrecked. However, he sees a car full of Russians drive away and follows them to an oil field, which they blow up, attracting a bunch of cops, whom chase Hossan until they get a report about a "shooting in a warehouse" and leave Hossan behind. Hossan vows vengeance on the Russians that kidnapped his uncle. Hanging Out With Cue Ball Given by Cue Ball, at Sergei's workplace Hossan stops at Sergei's old workplace and runs into Cue Ball whom decides to cheer him up by taking him to a Pool Hall, called the Homebrew Cafe. There, they meet Natalia, whom agrees to go on a date with Hossan later. Hossan drops Cue-Ball off at his place and "unlocks" the ability to not only date Natalia, but hang out with Cue Ball. Hossan's First Date Given by Cue-Ball, through the phone Cue-Ball calls Hossan and tells him to ask out Natalia, suggesting they go to the 69th Street Diner. The date goes well, and Hossan and Natalia say goodbye for now. VIP Baby! Given by Brucie from his shop Brucie tells Hossan to come by his shop. Hossan stops by and is told to kill a guest at a popular new club (Which Brucie isn't allowed in) and steal his car, his suit, and his ID and bring them to Brucie. Hossan succeeds and Brucie manages to get in the club, but gets thrown out soon after. Riptide Given by Brucie from the docks of Broker Brucie, lending Hossan a speedboat, tells the immigrant to ambush a ship carrying in bull-shark juices and numerous drugs and steal them with help from Stevie, a friend of Brucie. They steal the drugs, escape the NOOSE, and pass them off to Brucie. Book of Rhymes Given by Pathos at the Bohan Burger Shot Pathos tells Hossan to steal a book of lyrics and raps from a rising rapper. He does so and passes it off to Pathos after killing some security guards. Valentin's Day Given by Alexei at the Outlook Park Hossan meets Alexei at the Outlook Park and learns that Alexei knows where Valentin is. They search for Valentin and learn what happened to Sergei, and in order to learn more, Valentin and Hossan decided to work together. Activity: A Day at the Bar Not a real mission Hossan goes to Comrades Bar and, while there, meets Martha Marie Jameson. They drink a bottle of champagne and end up in bed together multiple times. Fire in the Hole Given by The Lost, at a Clubhouse in Bohan Hossan meets up with members of The Lost Biker Gang, meeting with a lieutenant of them, Eddie Gonzales, whom gives him a set of grenades to help them "smoke out" a group of rats that are members of a rival biker gang, the Angels of Death. He does so and they pay him. Sweet Revenge Given by the Angels of Death, at the Broker Gun Shop Hossan meets up with a small pack of Angels of Death that want him to kill a group of The Lost to avenge the men that Hossan killed. He agrees and kills them after a long bike chase, disguised as an AoD Member. However, he is torn between The Lost and the Angels of Death. It's War... Given by The Lost, at the Bohan Clubhouse Hossan meets with Eddie and is told to eliminate the Bohan Chapter of the Angels of Death, but Hossan isn't sure because of the numbers of members. He is given time to think and wanders off, getting a call from the AoD Broker Chapter's boss, Kevin Michaelchuk. He's told to eliminate Eddie's crew. Hossan thinks it over and decides who to kill. ...It's War Given by The Lost, through the phone Hossan heads to the site of the Biker War and teams up with Eddie and leads them into a warehouse, where the AoD ambush them. Eddie and Hossan kill everyone and reach Kevin, whom says that no matter what, they would've killed Hossan. Hossan chase the man onto the roof of a warehouse and shoots Kevin, launching him into a passing-by truck bed. Hossan and Eddie become friends. Chinese New Year Given by Officer Kolwalski at the Algonquin Police Department A Police Officer contacts Hossan and tells him to help him out. Hossan has to kill a criminal and known killer in the middle of a parade, while his gangster friends try to help him escape under the disguise of a dragon suit. Hossan succeeds and is confronted by Cue-Ball and Eddie about working with a cop. Dial M for Mayhem Given by Ray Boccino, at Drusilla's Hossan is given a cell phone activated bomb by Packie McCreary, an employee of Ray, and attaches it to an Albanian's car, following them to a meeting with the Russian Mafia, leading them to distrust the Albanians and the Russians to trust Hossan, whom left an anonymous hint. The King of This Town Given by Gay Tony, at a Dance Club Hossan stops by a Dance Club owned by Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince and is given a business proposition. He works for Tony, and he gets paid. His first job is to pick up Gracie Ancelotti, a currently drunk mob daughter, and take her back home. In the end, he ends up spending "quality time" with Gracie. We've Created a Mobster Given by Russian Mafia, at the Rotterdam Tower Hossan meets up with Dimitri Rascalov at Rotterdam Tower and is hired to protect a store from mobsters. Hossan kills the attackers and gets paid. Waste Management Given by Dimitri Rascalov, at Faustin's House Dimitri sends Hossan out to bring out some people who owe him money and leads them to a waste management factory, where he executes one and sends him into a trash compactor. One or the Other Given by Martha Marie Jameson, at her apartment Martha wants to be open about her relationship with Hossan, not satisfied with their secret relationship, and demands he dump Natalia. Hossan gives it some thought, and Natalia calls him and tells him she saw him and a random whore hanging out and tells him to either chose her, or the other woman. Hossan decides and calls Natalia, dumping her for Martha. Trivia * Unlike Niko, Hossan is able to date all girls from lovemeet.net and Alex Chilton. * Like Niko, he has no problems with cheating on girls. Category:Fan Fiction